


Miracle of love

by noteheaven



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven
Summary: ※HIStory3衍生※項顧CP從上週看完氣死人的結局後，到今天我都還在氣...今天可是充滿奇蹟的聖誕節啊...希望他們在每一個平行世界裡，都能活得好好的。
Relationships: 于希顧 項豪廷 香菇CP 項顧CP
Kudos: 14





	Miracle of love

是夜。

偌大的床上，項豪廷正蹙眉沉睡著，狀似不安。

不知是感受到了什麼，他倏地睜開眼，然後──

他看見了他的光。

帶著一如記憶裡的暖笑，眼中閃爍星星無數，唇角微微上揚。  
他正坐在床邊，溫柔地望著自己。

「我好想你...」項豪廷捨不得眨眼，深怕下一秒于希顧就消失了。沙啞著聲音，他遲遲不敢伸手觸碰，害怕一切只是個夢。

沒有他的日子，時間還是飛快地走。日昇月落，彷彿這世界少了一個于希顧其實並沒有什麼差別。

這兩千多個日子，項豪廷唯一深刻的記憶點大概只有那一天──

當他身邊沒有于希顧的時間終於比有他還要多的那一天。

終於還是忍不住伸手向前，就在快碰觸到對方時，突然項豪廷身子一頓，感受到一股驚恐並沉重的快速下墜感。而下一秒鐘，躺在床上的項豪廷再度睜開眼，溫暖的光已然消失，舉目盡皆黑暗。

猶如在此之前的無數午夜夢迴。

握著自己似乎只差一公分就能碰到于希顧的指尖，項豪廷顫抖著嗚咽出聲。  
思念於是泛濫成災，鋪天蓋地沖垮了原本以為砌築得堅固的城牆。

他知道，這又會是一個熟稔的、無眠的夜。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

今晚是平安夜。

項豪廷一個人在寒風凜冽的街道上走著，這是他來到加州之後的第一個耶誕節。與台灣薄弱的節慶氛圍不同，美國在12月初時早已經開始處處瀰漫著濃厚的耶誕氣氛。

而在這樣的一個日子裡，形單影隻註定只能寂寞。

望著街道上熙熙攘攘的人群，他們或開心地成群結隊笑鬧著，或兩兩溫馨的牽手漫步。  
他也曾有過如此不知世事的天真歲月。

於是忍不住地又想起昨夜朦朧中那個氳著微光的笑。  
許是被太過濃厚的節日氣氛和昨晚的夢影響吧，項豪廷覺得他這幾天想念那人的頻率，居然比過去六年加總還多。

突然感覺自己與這個世界是如此格格不入，彷彿隨著那人的驟然離去，原本繽紛擾攘的世界驀地被人沒收了聲音和色彩，就此定格。

生活看似沒什麼不一樣，但卻又好像什麼都不一樣了。  
太深的傷痛無法用言語說出口，心上的傷口這麼幾年過去，始終沒有痊癒，只是被他用更多的東西試圖掩蓋，麻痺得假裝沒有存在。

18歲那年的青春崩解得一蹋糊塗，就此失了溫度。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

在等電梯時項豪廷遇到隔壁鄰居一家人，5歲的小男孩頭戴聖誕帽，正跟媽媽滿懷期待地說著。「我今晚一定不要睡著，要等聖誕老公公來我們家，」邊手舞足蹈著揮著手中裝著燈泡的小燭台。「我要跟他說我今年很乖，要很多很多禮物...」

暈著微光的小燈泡吸引了項豪廷的注意。看著看著就想起了那年于希顧18歲生日，自己串著滿身燈泡去找他的那晚。那人驚喜的樣子映襯著自己滿身昏黃，瞬間把他燦如星光的眼睛渲染成比宇宙還耀眼的存在。

他是真的真的，真的很想他。

如果世界上真的有聖誕老人，可以在今夜給他一點奇蹟嗎？

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊   
  
項豪廷眨了眨眼，眼睛還為了甫曝露於陽光下而還在適應刺痛著。

嗯？原來已經早上了嗎？怎麼有種錯覺他上一秒應該還因為喝醉倒在自家沙發上，酒杯酒瓶散落一地。

這是......?

倏地瞪大眼，那個在夢裡重複千百回的路口就這麼突然展開在自己身前，項豪廷從陽光灑下的灼熱感中都彷佛都還能感受那個時刻的心碎欲絕。

然後他就看見了深深烙印在心中的身影，那人正站在對街，低頭滑著手機，嘴角掛上一抹淡淡的微笑，正準備邁開步伐走向自己這個方向。

項豪廷就這樣被轟然定在原地，眼睛眨也不眨，貪婪灼熱地盯著。

大概是被過於熱烈的目光注視著，于希顧像是查覺到了什麼，下意識抬頭尋找四周。

咦，對面那人怎麼長得好像有點像自己剛剛才道別的那人...？只是髮型變了，還戴上了眼鏡，好像有點成熟欸，只是怎麼感覺他...呃、那盯著自己的視線似乎有點太過炙烈。

我認識他嗎？于希顧暗自在心中困惑。

而後兩人目光對焦，那瞬間彷彿這個世界只剩下對方，周遭的一切都變得悄無聲息並且模糊不清，而他們則是這片空間裡唯一清晰的存在。

那一眼，轉瞬便跨越了時空。

恍惚中，勾在手上的鑰匙掉了，清脆的聲響啪地一聲打斷了凝滯膠著的時光。  
于希顧愣了愣，率先移開眼，彎下腰撿拾。接著便準備繼續朝自己的目的前進。

忽然眼前一台車疾駛而過，完全不顧其實號誌已經變換，更是差一點就撞上拾起鑰匙正準備過馬路的于希顧，也嚇壞了跟在他身後正要叫住他的項豪廷。

「于希顧！！！！！」後方一個結實的擁抱砸了過來，帶著幾分驚喘。「你有沒有怎樣？」

「沒、沒事...沒撞到我...」被車子同時也被項豪廷強力的擁抱嚇了一跳的于希顧安撫似地拍拍自家戀人。「剛剛我好像看見...」

「嗯？看到什麼？」項豪廷還在認真檢查對方有沒有哪裡受傷。「我跟你說，你過馬路要專心啦...上次也這樣...嚇死我了...」

于希顧揉了揉眼，又再度望向對街，那裡空無一人。「大概是我眼花看錯了吧...」

「啊不是要買鹽？我陪你...」

正午的陽光將兩人的影子曬得交疊在一起，牽著手的溫度遠比任何火光還熾熱。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ 

「項豪廷，起來吃早餐囉！你今天早上不是臨時有個會要開...」一道如此熟悉卻又像是睽違許久的聲音邊推門進來邊活力十足地說著。

身體反射神經比大腦動得還快，項豪廷整個人從床上猛然跳了起來，倉促之餘還差點被床沿絆倒。

看著對方被自己大動作嚇愣的眉眼，他突然有種不知今夕到底是何夕的時間錯覺，「于...希...顧...?」遲疑了半天，終於還是讓那個被自己刻在心上的名字溜出口，輕輕地呢喃在嘴邊，像是怕突然驚擾了這個夢。

大手在還沒站穩前便已經伸向前，焦急卻又不失溫柔地輕輕觸碰，確認了對方的真實存在後便顫抖的握住纖細的手腕不放。

再也不放了。

項豪廷似乎聽到了自己沉寂已久心臟又開始怦然跳動的聲響，一瞬間竟有著片刻的恍惚。曾經貧瘠的心土好像隨著再度看到眼前人而開始甦醒，希望一點一點萌芽。

怦怦、怦怦，一下，兩下，然後越跳越快，越跳越瘋狂。心中的黑洞像是瞬間被熱焰填滿，太久沒經歷過的激動，讓項豪廷的胸腔有些難以控制的疼痛起來。

然後他開口，顫抖但強作鎮定。

「親愛的，早安。」


End file.
